Futari wa Pretty Cure Happy Star!
by Lucky Kitten
Summary: Everyone has their dream of being what they want and they are determined to be someone that everyone recognizes. But what if someone comes along and takes your dreams away? When the darkness called Unlucky decides to attack, two girls have been chosen to protect their city using the power of Pretty Cure. Now Pretty Cure must show what the power of dreams can really do! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfic is dedicated to Ryta-chan, my AMAZING friend. We basically PM each other everyday near enough. She ALWAYS makes me laugh and smile even when I am having a bad day. Thank you, Ryta-chan! :D**

* * *

"Lady Belladonna. We must hurry and send the warriors to Earth." A voice cried.

In came a rather tall old creature with a long beard and moustache. He wore beige robes with a hood over his head, covering his amethyst eyes. He held a long silver staff beside him with a red core on the tip.

In the middle of the room sat a young woman. She had long, silver-blue hair with a gold ringlet on her head. She wore a long, white and gold dress with no shoes on. She tilted her head back and spotted the old creature.

"Tallon. I must tell you something." Belladonna replied with a calm, smooth voice.

Tallon gulped. He walked straight over to her and stood beside her seat. Belladonna looked up, showing her bright and shiny silver eyes. She smiled gently.

"When we send the three to Earth, I will be placed into a cryogenic sleep for the time being." She warned, still using her calm voice.

Tallon stared at her in shock. "B-but why m'lady?" He asked.

Belladonna chuckled softly. She gripped the bony hand of the Elder and closed her eyes slowly. She sighed loudly and peacefully.

"Because I must give the Chosen's the power of dreams." She eventually replied with.

Tallon nodded and frowned.

"I must give.. the power of Pretty Cure." Belladonna added, releasing Tallon's hand and opening her eyes.

Tallon stepped back and leaned against his staff as he stared at Lady Belladonna with wondering looks. Belladonna stood up and brought her hands close together in front of her stomach. She created an electric blue coloured orb and held it up.

"The time has come to send the warriors. Tallon, please look after this orb. Until Unlucky is defeated, this orb must not be returned to my body." Belladonna explained and held the orb to Tallon.

Tallon nodded and slowly took the orb in his free hand. Belladonna smiled, she suddenly began to feel cold inside.

"Watch me, Elder. Watch me fall into my sweet dreams." She whispered loud enough for Tallon to hear. She turned and made her way over to her bed.

Belladonna laid down on the king-sized bed, decorated with curtains all around which were put up. Vines and roses were wrapped around the poles and her bed sheets were white. She rested her hands together on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Tallon walked over and stood in front of the bed, watching the young empress carefully. Suddenly blue crystals began to emerge on the bed. The bed began to cover with blue crystals which spread all around the room, completely covering it all. Belladonna smiled as crystals formed on her hands and grew all over her, freezing her entirely.

Silence crept over the crystallized room. Tallon held the orb close and observed the frozen room around him. He gradually sighed and smiled at Lady Belladonna.

"See you soon, m'lady." He said and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Rather sad, don't you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: You want us to transform?! Are you kidding!**

* * *

A loud scream emerged from the house of Nakamura's. A young girl threw herself around her bedroom, grabbing random clothes in a complete rush. She had light blue silky hair and bright indigo eyes.

"No! I'm late meeting Tomoko!" She shrieked as she began to pull on her clothes.

After she was done getting dress, she brushed her hair through quickly and tied it up in a messy bun. She had a white polo shirt and black denim shorts. She put on her white socks with her trainers and sprinted out of the door.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the front door and down the steps, almost tripping up on the second one. She ran through the streets as fast as she could, panting heavily as she attempted to munch down her toast and not choke on it. Suddenly she felt her feet hook each other and she felt straight onto the floor.

The girl stood up and grumbled. "Great, Yumi. You're tripping over your own feet now." She scolded and stood up. She then heard a small whimpering below her and she looked down.

On the floor, in pain was a little silver creature. It had fluffy, round ears, a small button nose and a small tail that poked out from underneath it. It opened it's eyes and gasped before darting up onto it's feet. It shook in fear and stared at Yumi. Yumi tilted her head and knelt down in front of the small creature with a smile.

"Wow. So cute." She chuckled and took a hold of one of the creature's paw.

The creature relaxed and smiled. "Thank you~shan" It giggled with deilight. Yumi chuckled even more.

"What's your name, cutie?" Yumi asked and picked up the small creature and stroked it's head gently. The creature hummed and settled in to Yumi's arms.

"Shandy~shan." It replied shortly after.

"Aww, so adorable." Yumi lulled and laughed a little.

Shandy gasped and looked up at Yumi. She stared into her eyes deeply and concentrated only on them. Yumi suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and smiled nervously at the small bear-like creature.

"You must help me find my sister~shan!" Shandy cried unexpectedly.

Yumi looked about, suddenly realizing where she was meant to be. She shrieked loudly and began to panic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I would but I have to be somewhere!" She called.

"Oh! I know! I'll show you to Tomoko!" Yumi rushed and began to sprint again, still holding Shandy in her arms.

Shandy frowned and laid back in the girl's arms. What was this girl's problem? Why was she in such a rush? But, why didn't she freak out when Shandy spoke to her?

* * *

"Yumi's very late. Usually she'd be here by now." A girl with blonde hair shouted and sat back on the grass.

The girl had dirty blonde hair. She wore a white long sleeved blouse, a yellow skirt with black shorts underneath and white trainers. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail.

Suddenly she heard a wailing noise in a bush behind her. The girl spun around quickly and saw a small yellow creature which looked similar to Shandy but with round, fluffy ears instead. The creature whimpered and dived into the arms of the girl.

"Tomoko~min!" The creature chorused and hugged Tomoko tightly.

Tomoko looked down at the creature in complete shock. She had never seen a creature like this before... AND it talked too! The creature looked up with large, begging eyes.

"My name is Minty. I came to Earth with my sister to find the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure but I lost my sister on the way~min. I think she has crash landed somewhere else~min!" The creature explained and huffed heavily.

"Oh good! You've found it! Now hand it over, girl!" A dark shouted from behind them. Tomoko spun around in shock.

She looked up to see a man dressed in dark navy blue armour. He had dark green hair which was spiked out behind him and his eyes were pure black which stood out from his pale skin. Tomoko held Minty tightly and glared up at the man.

"Who are you?" She called to the man in a demanding tone. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I am Kuraki. I am a the dark night of Unlucky. I have come to take that creature away back to my homeland." The man growled rather viciously down to Tomoko and held his hand out for her to give him the small creature.

"No~min! Please don't give me away!" Minty squealed and buried her face into Tomoko's chest and began sobbing loudly.

Tomoko stared down at Minty in shock and then glared back up at Kuraku. She pulled Minty to one side and hugged her tightly. "No! I won't give Minty to you! I don't even know who you are, you creep!"

Kuraku growled and aimed his hand down at them. Dark energy began to fill his hand as he yelled, "Hand over the creature now!"

"Tomokooooooo!" Yumi called and ran up beside Tomoko with Shandy in her arms.

Shandy and Minty glanced at each other and gave big grins. They dived at each other and hugged tightly with giggles of happiness and joy. Yumi and Tomoko watched the two creatures with smiles on their faces. The creatures suddenly stopped and turned to the girls as they floated within the air in front of them.

"Yumi, Tomoko~shan! You need to transform~shan!" Shandy cried.

The two creatures both transformed into strange devices. Shandy poofed into a purple love heart brooch which had various gems around it and and an empty slot in the middle which seemed that perhaps a main gem would fit into it. Minty transformed into a similar one except it was diamond shaped and it was gold.

Two red gems fell, one each into their hand. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight, showing its beauty.

"Quick! Place the gems into the empty slots and shout 'Pretty Cure Dream Barrage'~min!" Minty called from Tomoko's small device.

The girls turned to each other and nodded. Yumi grabbed the silver device as Tomoko grabbed the other one. They placed their red gems into the empty slots on the devices and gripped each other's hand tightly.

"Pretty Cure Dream Barrage!" They shouted together and a light burst from the air and swirled around them as they lifted up into the air quickly.

They released each other's hand as they dived through the air with their hands stuck out. Silver ribbons began to wrap around Yumi's fingers, hand and arm. The ribbons wrapped around her body quickly and she stopped moving. The ribbons burst around her arms and hands, changing to silver-coloured long sleeves.

Then the ribbons around her feet burst also and changed to a pair of skinny, silver and violet boots that reached to her knees. The rest of the ribbons on her body burst and changed to a beautiful silver and violet dress with a large gold belt around her stomach and gold ribbons moving out from the back of the belt and hanging behind her.

Her hair swayed and changed to a light silvery-purple colour and her eyes changed to a bright gold colour. A silver tiara appeared on her head which finished off the whole outfit.

She leapt down onto the floor beside Tomoko who had a similar dress except it was gold and baby blue with a silver belt and goldy-blue hair which as tied up into a ponytail. The girls turned their bodies to each other and smirked at Kuraku.

"Our gleaming hearts together, we'll show you our dreams!" They both shouted in unison.

Yumi pointed at Kuraku. "The musical enchantment! Cure Orchestra!" She called as her new outfit gleamed in the bright light.

Tomoko then pointed over at Kuraku. "The feathery dancer! Cure Grace!" She called and the girls moved into their poses quickly.

"Together we are Pretty Cure Happy Star!" They called and the light disappeared from the atmosphere around them.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter!**


End file.
